Contest Of Light
Light → Holo → Jonny Guang leaned on Pharzuph's shoulder as he spoke to Shiro. "You heard the man, move along. I have better things to do than beat the snot out of some punk." The city was bustling with life as a tall and hooded man made his way through the crowded streets. The lands of Fiore were still so foreign to him. The people, the food, the culture. Hell, even the water seemed to have a foreign taste. Not to say that it was all bad. He rather enjoyed the new experiences, soaking in all of the unfamiliar elements of Fiore. He stopped by one of the nearby stores and purchased a bunch of Cinnamon buns, which may or may not be his new favorite buns. Next to his fiancée's, of course. The tall robed man made his way out of the city and entered the nearby forest, making his way back to his comrade's camp. On the way there he took notice of a rather large rock that stood inconspicuously, and quite unfitting, amongst the trees. Figuring that his friends could wait a little while longer for him, he took a seat on the great rock, pulled down his hood, revealing his head to gentle breeze and began munching on one of the buns. Guang Gloompond enjoyed relaxing in Fiore's forests. There were next to no such places in Minstrel from hence he hailed. He leaned back a bit and ever so joyously, he listened to the sound of the surrounding wildlife. Shiro is walking past the great rock with a sigh. "can't find him!" he yells. Shiro has been in this forest for about six days looking for someone or something. Guang was thrown out of his peaceful munching when the sound of yells that came from just behind him. He shuffled around for a bit and crawled until he witnessed the source of that obnoxious disturbance of peace. A young man stood before him, frustration plastered all across his features. Fighting back his own frustration, Guang leaned forward and spoke: "You know, there is a fool proof way to find a man. You simply give the poor sod some porn." "won't work." shiro says as he turns round. "now shut up monster!" he yells as he jumps back ready to fight. Guang looked aghast by the statement. "Me?! A monster? How rude! Just because I happen to have horns and scales and a tail, overall look like an overgrown lizard and weird glowing rings around my irises, does not mean that I... Now that I say all that stuff out loud, I realize that I may seem like one... IT'S STILL RUDE THOUGH!" "it's true is it not" shiro says. Guang gave Shiro a deadpan look. "Are you jesting right now?" Guang simply turned away and picked up another Cinnamon Bun. "Just leave me alone. I have treats to munch on before i head back. So just get on your merry way, weirdo." "that's it! regulus!" shiro yells sending a fist of golden white light at him. The bright fist of light connected to the back of Guang's head, sending him hurtling forward, crashing into one of the tree's. The tree got thrashed by such force that it practically snapped in half, making it fall down with an audible crash. Splinters of wood and and dirt from the ground burst into the air. The man layed still on hte ground, seemingly unconcious. "SON OF A MOTHER OF-!" Or mayebe not. Guang began to rise up, dusting off the dirt and wood chips from his clothes. "That was a cheap shot and you know it." He said. "Requip!" he cried out as his fram was suddenly covered in a bright golden glow, and as the glwo faded, he stood clad in dark plated armor, and a massive sweihander sword in hand. "Now that I am ready, let's try this again." "you can have a free hit." shiro says with a smile. Guang answered that with a smile of his own. "Kid, let me give you some advice." He spoke as he raised his hand. Suddenly, in the sky, fourteen magical circles took form in the shape of a long snake-like constilation. "Never offer your oppoent a free hit. Because it will fuck you up. Draco!" he spoke as fromt the circles came a rain of fourteen orbs of stellar energies, flying with the speed and force of a larger meteor. "oh really. Shield of Regulus!" shiro yells as the sun/leon shield appears around him. The meteors became blocked by the shield, whipping up dirt, dust and smoke upon impact, creating a clud which caused Shiro to not be able to see anything. In front of shiro thogh, through the cloud of smoke, a bright light could be seen and a greater, brighter light behind it. From the smoke appeared a bolt of light in the shape of a crow, close to make impact upon Shiro's chest. Grunts in a bit off pain the shield taking most damage but after the shield going away. *nice try." Seemingly forgetting the brighter light which came from behind the crow, as soon as the words had left Shiro's mouth, guang was suddenly in front of him, his body aglow with a bright yellow light. "Wasn't it?" he spoke as he used the flat end of the blade to deliver a strike to Shiro's frame which sent him hurtling backwards. is sent flying. "damn it!" shiro says as he stop. "that hurt." "It's called karma, mate. You hurt me I hurt you. You insult me, I inuslt you. Or is that vengeance? I always mix up the two. EIther way-" he spoke as he dashed forward, the Meteor 'Spell activated, thus traveling at insane speeds, going for a cut with his great sword. "I need to pay you back for my buns." "what the" shiro says as he takes his rings off, his magic power bursting out and growing. "'Regulus force!" shiro says as he is covered in white light and speeds at guang. A blonde hair man was casually strolling the streets of the city, reflecting on what happened to him and those near him in the past. "It's nearly the anniversary huh?" He sighed as he looked up to the sky, his face was suddenly met by a strong gale of wind followed by a strong feeling of something similar to Light Magic or Heavenly Body Magic. Curious, Pharzuph slipped into a corner before twelve wings shot out from his back before he soared into the skies as he travelled to the scene which was currently unfolding in the near distance. Guang sped forward, his Zweihander in hand as he brought his sword downwards in a slash which would threaten to be a considerable cut in Shiro's flesh if he did not deter from his path. speeds out the way. "missed!" shiro says. Guang made quick pursuit of the man, being more than able to keep up with Shiro thanks to the Meteor spell. Guang once more went for another cut with his great sword and as it came down for the cut, he let go of the sword and approached further to deliver a flurry of Stellar enhanced punches and kicks. As Pharzuph neared his destination, he seemed to spot what seemed to look like a humanoid creature with horns squaring off a teenager. He instantly recognised the feeling of Heavenly Body Magic being used and gritted his teeth, soaring to his destination as he knew how limitless that magic could be, but said magic wasn't that strong wave of magic he felt before, it was coming from the opponent who was currently exerting a large amount of magic power, enough to make an ordinary person puke at just the sight of it. "shining regulus blade!" Shiro yells as he blocks with a shining white blade made of lightlight but is hit by one of the kicks. Guang took this opportunity to maintain his assault. He grabbed a new hold of his Zweihander and forced it further. Since his sword: Dual Edged Pride has an uncanny immunity to magic, it allowed him to slice straight through the magical sword and continue it's journey towards Shiro. "Requip!" Guang cried out, summoning forth a gargantuan mace which almost looked like a hammer shaped furnace. He used this hammer to bring in a swing from the side, hoping to get atleast one blow in. Using regulus forces speed Shiro moves out the way of the attacks. "Nice try again" Pharzuph sighed in relief as he slowly descended from the sky and in the middle of the two combatants, happy to see nobody was hurt yet. "I don't know what all the commotion is about but if it has to be resolved with fighting then so be it, but do it somewhere else. Two mages with power like yours shouldn't be fighting near such a civilised area, I could feel the fight from inside the city and probably others too. You're causing a scene, and a big one too." The intervening person lectured the two while looking mostly towards the weird-looking man-goat hybrid. "You're a bit horny, don't you think?" Pharzuph asked, unintentionally making the question sound dirty as he looked towards the being who shared the same magic as himself. Guang stood surprised at the sudden arrival of the new man, about to retort to his statement until he drew attention to his horns with his "horny" remark. A grin spread upon Guang's features. "What gave it away? My erect horns, my erect fighting spirit or my painfully erect sword? Either way, can you blame me? I need to get off and the boy refuses to give me a good fight or a fine magazine." he spoke as he sheated his weapons into the ground and approached Pharzuph. "shut up." shiro says."now fight me!" "I can see your point horny man." Pharzuph sweatdropped at the teen's somewhat hot-headed attitude while still using the same pun as before to address the other being on the battlefield. Pharzuph then squinted his eyes at the teen. "For your safety, you better scram before you get hurt. As big as your magic reserves maybe, someone who seems to have near to no control over your power is more of a nuisance than a threat. And the only way you have resolved to control is through a limiter of some sort, otherwise, I would have felt your magical presence a lot sooner." Pharzuph told the two-coloured eye teen wisely. "i have to use limtiters because this is my power in control!" shiro yells. Guang leaned on Pharzuph's shoulder as he spoke to Shiro. "You heard the man, move along. I have better things to do than beat the snot out of some punk. Some lad who can not even keep hise own natural and free power in check wouldn't be able to keep up with me anyway." Pharzuph glared at Guang leaning on his shoulder for a split second before redirecting his attention to Shiro, well he tried to anyways. Guang's previous comment ticked him off as it came off as arrogant, cocky and everything related to it. "Horny, I'll beat the snot out of you if you don't shut up. You've got many flaws as well. Probably more than the young man in front of us now." Pharzuph growled as he forcefully removed Guang from his shoulder. Sighs and pulls a chain with a dog tag with test subject 08 on it from under his top. "everyone has flaws." Guang stumbled a bit as his arm was removed from Pharzuph's shoulder but was quick to find his balance once more. "Hey now, don't go pull that on me, I can't help it that I am all that surperior." he said, completely ignoring Shiro as he spoke and pulled out his tag. The tag however, once he directed his attention towards Shiro, snatched his interest. With his meteor, he dashed forward and pulled the tag and chain off of Shiro's neck and inspected it. "Subject 08... What the hell is this supposed to mean?" Pharzuph walked up to the other two with the same interest Guang had. "It seems like an identification or registration number of some sort. Why would somebody need this when they've got the name they got given at birth with them though?" He curiously pondered as he tried to figure out what it meant before directing his gaze at Shiro for answers. tries to get his tag back. "give it back! i didn't have a normal life" Guang reached his arm out, keeping the tag away from shiro as he continued to inspect it, trying to find anything further of interest. "You didn't live a normal life? What do you mean?" Pharzuph questioned as he lifted one eyebrow while looking at Shiro with curiosity. "i was a test subject since i was 4 till i was 13. i never knew my family, all i knew was that i was part of the noble Hikari family." shiro says with tears in his eyes. Guang turned around at the change in Shiro's voice. When he saw the tears slowly making their way through his ducts, Guang felt a pang of sympathy. "Doesn't matter in the end. You're here, and that is all that matters. Don't go and wish for things that were robbed from you. Take your lot in life and appreciate it for what it is." he said as he tossed the Tags to the side, not really caring for them anymore. "Besides, the noble life is not that great a life." "That's true... I come from a noble past myself, a past that separated me from the rest of my family." Pharzuph admitted as he recalled the past events that led to his family being exiled. "You should be grateful with your life at the moment, keep everything that you consider precious close to you, as you won't know when they'll disappear." His voice croaked as a stray tear departed from his eye though it wasn't visible to the others. "I know that." shiro says as he pulls one of his rings from his pocket and looks at the symbol on it. "we can't change our pasts can we" he says as the scar over his right eye can be seen. Sensing that the mood had changed once more, Guang decided that it was time to make his way out of here. "Well, it has been a pleasure, but my comrades are waiting for me. Got some business to attend in the morning, so we have a whole lot of planning to do." he spoke as he walked by the men, trampling the tags as he did so and grabbed hold of his two weapons once more. "Yeah, same here, my guild is always up to no good when I leave my perverted advisor in charge." Pharzuph said as he followed Guang's actions. Twelve jet black wings sprouted out of Pharzuph's back majestically as he nodded at the two as a sign of departure. Sees guang tranpling the tags. "Final Regulus!" shiro yells as a leon made of white light attacks guang. Guang made a swift motion with his left hand, swinging his Zweihander backwards, slicing the summoned Lion that Shiro had summoned in half. "You'll have to try better than that, Odd-Eyes." Guang spoke as he siwftly spun around, kicked Shiro hard enough to send him backwards and then continued his walk away. "A grunt like you need atleast ten more years under your belt to match me." Using his Shooting Star Spell, Pharzuph sped at a high speed towards Guang and appeared in front of him. "Please tell me, do I need ten more years?" Pharzuph sarcastically asked as he threw a swift punch at Guang, hoping it'd hit him and send him hurling backwards so he can have a taste of his own medicine. "spirit of regulus!" shiro yells as his become leon like and his nails become white claws. "try this " he says rushing at guang at inhuman speeds. Guang activated Meteor the second that Pharzuph came into view, which offered him just enough time to block the incoming the strike. Together with the spell and his rather powerful armor, the punch left little impact upon him. Guang smiled underneath his helmet. "You? I don't know... Give me a few rounds, and then I'll evaluate you." he said, and as he spoke these words, he heard Shiro cry out soemthing from behind. Stepping to the side, which should make Pharzuph temporarily lose his footing, Guang cupped his hands and prepared an orb of stellar energies which he then fired off towards Shiro. "Stellar Weight! Soaring in between the middle of the incoming attack headed to Shiro, Pharzuph yelled "Meteor Crash!". At that same second, the light emitting from Pharzuph heightened in brightness to a point where it blinded both the enemy forces. As the light dimmed, Pharzuph released an omnidirectional attack that contested in strength and caused a stalemate between Guang's spell and Pharzuph's spell while the rest of the attack travelled towards Shiro. "ice make demon shield!" a voice yells as a 23 year old man is behind a shield of ice shaped like a demon head. Guang straightened up, rapidly blinking so as to resolve the issue with the specks and dots that swirled around in his vision. Once things began to slowly clear up, he took notice of a new contestant on the field. A man with ice magic, it would seem. backed up a few steps. "You know, this has been all good and dandy, but I think it's about time that we got down and funky with the fun parts." he spoke. He slapped his hands together, light began to shape around him. Soon would his entire body be enveloped by this light, until the point when there was nothing but the frame of his body, glowing to brightly to have a proper look at. "Devil Soul: Empusa!" he cried out. The contures of the body of light began to twist and change. It grew larger than he already was, his hair grew long and flowing, his frame slimming down and getting curvier and a large fine pair of wings sprouted out of his back. The light faded, and in his place now stood a female figure of demonic nature. Odd eyes, a purple-ish skintone and a blessed figure. "Let's have some fun now, shall we boys?" The creature asked with a seductive, soothing female voice. She aimed her attention towards Shiro. Underneath his feet there appeared a magical circle. "One Layered Magic Circle: Spell Chain!" Empusa cried out and from those chains sprouted large chains of a purple glow which wrapped themselves around Shiro, binding him in place. "What... why... I thought I killed that demon... The demon that killed her... The demon that killed my wife!" Pharzuph muttered as he collapsed to his knees, trembling in sadness as his bangs now covered his eyes as his own magic signature turned into that of a demonic one rivalling the take over. "NEAR THE ANNIVERSARY OF HER DEATH, YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SHOW UP NOW?!" Pharzuph roared as a dark, red aura surrounded him and circled him like he was in the centre of a hurricane. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" He continuously ranted as his magic levels grew more and more as his hair was now being kept upright by the malicious aura. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHOW IT TO MY WIFE AS AN ANNIVERSARY PRESENT! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! YOU HEARD ME! AN ANNIVERSARY PRESENT WITH YOUR HEAD ON IT!" Pharzuph scream as it slowly transitioned into a maniacal laugh which was then finished off by a sinister grin. This was no longer Pharzuph most people knew. It was the demon unleashed from years ago where he put all his magic power trying to kill the demon that killed his loved one. "well this will be fun " icicle says as the shield goes away. "can some one help me?" shiro asks. Taken back by the sudden outburst from the previously calm and collected man, Guang took a few steps back. Demon that killed his wife? ''He thought to himself. He had known this demon to be a most foul being, but according to his knowledge the fiend had only targeted small children and... ''Could she have...? Not fully knowing how to handle this situation, he turned his attention towards the one he knew how to deal with. He shaped his hands and aimed them towards Shiro, bright light shining as magical seals took form above him. With the chains in place, there would be no way for him to escape, lest he figures out how to break free of the chains. "Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!" he cried out. Pharzuph's new and demonic aura spread throughout the nearby area as Guang's attack initiated. Pharzuph suddenly lunged in front of the attack and conjured a shield of dark, red energy with flame-like properties that acted as a shield towards Guang's attack. The two spells clashed with each other and created an enormous blow-back wind as neither of the attacks gave up. As Pharzuph was fending off Guang's spell, he slowly turned his head around to Shiro and Icicle as he could see aforementioned mage trembling in fear from the magic power radiating off the two demons. Pharzuph raised his unoccupied hand towards the two mages as he muttered, "Chaos Death Scythe Dance." Pharzuph then forged multiple curved scythes that were projected towards the two mages as high speeds, Icicle laughs. "Shiro find your own way out your a big boy now. Ice make demon claws!" Icicle yells as demon claws made of ice cover his hands as he blocks all of the scythes with inhuman speed. "Icicle shut up! You ice weirdo!" Shiro yells at icicle. Guang took the opportunity to strike as the angered man held his focus upon the young lad and the newcomer. With one hand he drew new magical circles in the sky, right above Shiro, Icicle and Pharzuph. With the other hand he drew another set of circles of a different kind. Above, beside and below, in ever direction, magical black circles bagan to appear and track his movements. "Seven Layered Magic Circle: Holy Hymn! Formula 29: Yatagarasu!" The seven circles above the three men began to fire it's beam. But before that happened, Pharzuph would experience something entirely different. A bright light begn to shine. So bright that no one could see what happened within the light. Inside, Pharzuph's body would begin to be torn apart, the space in between his cells becoming sliced open and apart, sending the rended boody parts off into other dimensions and back and then re-attached themselves to eachother, as if nothing bad had ever happened. Twentynine times did this happen. And the pain, the agony, was indescribable. IF he did not find a way to push himself through the immense pain, he would too be caught in the wide beam. Pharzuph screamed in agony as the pain he felt was like nothing ever before, the pain was so excruciating that he couldn't even move a muscle. Torture. The one word that he could describe the pain. It felt like his body kept opening and closing like a bag with a zip. As soon as it opens, it closes, but this happened repeatedly and it seemed to Pharzuph that the intervals slowly grew longer. He was now on the verge of kicking the bucket. His conciousness started to fade, his head felt lighter, saliva unwillingly dripped from his mouth, his muscles wouldn't respond, this was how the guild master was going to be put down, by the same demon who killed his wife. But that's when it clicked in Pharzuph's head. "I can't lose... For the sake of her... I just can't sit down and not protect everything and everyone that depends on me! I can't lose!" He thought as he gritted his teeth as time seemed to slow for him. The setting seemed to change as he was now in a pitch-black space. All of a sudden, various situations played out in Pharzuph's head, determining which escape route was best. As he departed from his mindscape, the pain that once controlled him was non-existent. Pharzuph pumped Chaos Magic throughout his body, acting as painkillers if the pain were to come back since a Demon (who was there creator of the magic) would have a higher tolerance for pain. "Chaos Storm!" The father of three then shouted as a large hurricane of Chaos Magic surrounded Pharzuph, acting as the ultimate shield as if any attack were to come near it, the momentum of the attack will be terminated with the strong wind currents the 'storm' was producing. The beam's strength was significantly weakened with the loss of its momentum but it still managed to find itself to Pharzuph creating a clash of magic that send strong winds crashing outwards, toppling trees that have fixed into the ground for years. As a result, a huge explosion occurred blocking all the battlers eyesight. "This is boring" icicle says as he runs at pharzuph. "Icicle I hate you!" Shiro yells as he tries to get free. Guang stood firm as the wind tore up even the very roots out of the ground when the two spells collided. Guang turned his attention towards Pharzuph, deeming him to be the more deadly and potent target. He charged forward, waving his hands about in different formations. "Yatagarasu: Formula 34: Raptor Pack!" As he spoke these words, four complex, black magical circles formed beside him, and from them, four spectral Raptors burst forward, charging ahead to strike at Pharzuph with tooth and claw, with guang beside them to do the same. Pharzuph stood still, his feet firmly planted on the ground, not even flinching at the beasts (including Guang) charging towards him. Pharzuph closed his eyes as he slowly slipped into his mindscape once gain as he played out all the possible outcomes around him, picking the one that'd be most efficient. He soon came to his conclusion as he became aware of what was happening around him now. The magical beasts as well as Guang had now pounced towards him, hoping to dig their teeth into his skin and tear him apart, unfortunately for them, Pharzuph had other ideas in store. Pharzuph suddenly dropped down on his knees, practically slapping the ground as he pumped his Chaos Magic into the floor. Guang who was now inches away from Pharzuph, thought he had won as he bared his teeth hungrily like the beasts next to him. A short rumbling in the ground occurred knocking Icicle to the floor in the process. A crack circled the initiator of the attack before Pharzuph yelled: "Chaos Volcano", a large stream of Chaos Magic erupted from the ground, in similar fashion to a volcano, ceasing the existence of the spectral beasts and possibly even Guang, though it is hard to say with such a dark magic covering vision of all that got caught in the attack. icicle jumped out the way before he could be knock down. "ice make demon sword, wrath!" icicle yells as he makes a demonic looking claymore sword. "time for wrath " he says. "someone help me!" shiro yells. The colossal burst of chaotic energies engulfed the spectral creatures, along with the devil who commanded them. Then, from the stream of magic, the four spectres jumped forward, each of them running past Pharzuph, clawing at his sides and jumping on top of him, making him tumble backwards. Out of the stream then came Guang in all his feminine glory, signs of the spell could be seen upon his form, but no signs of pain or displeasement. "Three hits." he spoke, his voice sweet and alluring. "Three hits is what is required to strike them down. No matter the spell's or strikes power." he now stood before Pharzuph. He grabbed the side of his head, in his soft and gentle hands. her touch promised wonders which he had never experienced before. But it was not to last. In a moment's notice, Guang's grip hardened and he slammed Pharzuph's head into the ground. "It takes more for me, however." "More for you? All the better for me." Pharzuph confidently stated with his head still being planted on the ground. "It gives me more time to see you suffer." He then said in a unnervingly style, though it wouldn't affect a demon. Pharzuph suddenly grabbed the demon's neck, gripping it tightly, in fact, to the same level as Guang's grip. Pharzuph grinned at the sight of this, Guang's grip suddenly loosened as he tried to use both hands to detach Pharzuph's hand in order to retrieve some oxygen. He swiftly scrambled to his feet before doing a low sweeping kick at Guang, knocking him/her backwards while he/she was trying to regain oxygen. "Now let's see, how much hits will it take for you to drop dead?" Pharzuph questioned with a smirk plastered on his face, though his face could be described as an opposite to the magical aura emitting off his body. Icicle sighs as he looks at this. "I'm here as well! So fight me!" He yells. Seemingly forgetting about the raptors, Pharzuph had made the decision to try the choke the everliving life out of him. As he did so, Guang was quick to try and pry his fingers away from his throat, with little success. Thinking up a new strategem, Guagn had the raptors attack Pharzuph's arm, thrusting their teeth deep into his arm, holding him in place. Guang ceased to struggle and instead went for a mighty punch to the stomach of the man who loomed above her. Even if he were to try and escape by letting go, the raptors would be sure to hold him still. With a punch comparable to canonfire, this would be certain to cause immense hurt. Pharzuph could do pretty much nothing with the beasts keeping him still with their teeth gradually sinking deeper into Pharzuph's arms. Pharzuph bared for the punch but it was nothing like he expected, the pain made him instantly cough out blood. He was sure he felt his ribs shatter from the punch but he didn't know if that was just from the stinging pain coming from his abdomen. "This... isn't... over..." He managed to cough out before he fell unconscious with his bangs covering his eyes. Icicle runs at guang with his ice made sword wrath and his katana frostbite. "Taste my ice!" He yells. Shiro finally breaks out. "At last!" Shiro yells. "Step aside boys... Don't make me hurt you." Guang spoke, as he turned his full attention towards the remaining two individuals, his raptors standing ready beside him. He waved his hands, making furter gestures. "Yatagarasu: Formula 92: Fiendsaur!" two gigantic magical seals formed in front of him. As the two blades approached, a colossal leg came from the seals and blocked the blows. Icicle looked up to find a huge spectral tyrannosaurus standing before him. "Your attack wasn't even enough to knock it down a peg." he said as he approached the blocked sword. He took a long, salivating, seductive lick along it's ridge. He smacked his lips. "Too much iron and too cold. Try heating and seasoning." A small twitch from Pharzuph's body happened suddenly, though this went unnoticed by the other three mages. But the thing that followed was definitely felt by the combatants. All of sudden, the magic radiating off Pharzuph was nothing like the one he was using before. Though it was the same magic he was using, this feeling was a lot more darker, sinister and more evil in general. The magic that surrounded him started to take form in front of him, making everyone and everything around him take a few steps back as his magic grew into that of a giant humanoid creature with two giant, curved scythes in each hand. The humanoid was slightly taller than the dinosaurs though was a lot more skinnier. As everybody thought the transformation was done, they all got back into fighting stances but were suddenly taken aback from the giant's back sprouting twelve wings, identical to the one Pharzuph shares. This was now turning into to a battle of the giants. "ice make seven sin demon, wrath!" icicle yells as he makes a giant ice demon with a pair of wings wearing a hooded cloak. "Meet Wrath!" Icicle yell. "Three giant monsters!" Shiro yells. With a wave of his hands, Guang ordered his spectral servants each towards their different targets. One of the fiendsaurs struck at the ice constructions, jaws opened wide with enough force behind them to render that ice to shards. Guang, his remaining Fiendsaur and raptors went to attack the giant formerly known as Pharzuph. The fiendsaur went for the giant's right arm while Guang and the raptors went for the lower legs and feet, slashing and punching2. With a swift swipe of his arms which were holding the scythes, the giant slashed at the fiendsaur who was too slow to react and gained a small cut on its neck. A sharp stinging pain obviously rattled the humanoid creature, the raptors and Guang were now trying to tear its legs off. The giant creature jumped high into the air with the assistance of its wings before dropping down to the floor at a frightening pace, positioning itself directly in front of the ice construction. The creature soared down from the sky, practically driving the raptors and Guang into the floor when it landed, and since it was not in front of the ice demon, it quickly slashed at its neck, hoping to depart the demon's head from the rest of its body. The ice demon doesn't break. "You can't break wrath!" Icicle yells. Shiro watches. Guang and his raptors was quick to disengage from the giant's leg when they sensed the shift in it's movements. As the giant soared through the air and landed behind the frozen colossos, Guang took a look upon his fiendsaur. That slce to the neck didn't do much to begin with, but it was enough to bring a peg down on it. "Six left.". He spoke as his attention returned towards his oppoenents. He and and his spectre's charged forward, re-initiating their confrontation. This time, Guang ordered both of the Fiendsaurs to attack the ice giant, the two of them biting deep and hard into it's arms, threatening to tear them clean off if nothing was done. Meanwhile, Guang and the raptors focused on Pharzuph, returning to their onslaught on it's legs. Or atleast the raptors did. Guang had other plans in mind. He began to climb the giant, digging his fingers deep into it's flesh and tossing himself upwards until he reached it's shoulder. There he lunged forward and attempted to deliver a powerful blow to his cheek. The giant tried to shake off the beasts that were situated at his legs and on his shoulder, though this came to no avail. Instead, Pharzuph decided the only way to get them off would be a sort of kamikaze attack. The giant suddenly lunged towards the fiendsaur and the ice structure, colliding with both of the colossal magic creatures, making everything present tumble over towards the floor. The scythes dropped from Pharzuph's hand as soon impact was made, with one of the scythes dropping on a raptor and creating an extremely deep wound on its neck making it collapse to the floor. The wrath ice demon blows up. "ice make demon, pride dragon!" Icicle yells as a giant purple looking dragon with a gold mask. Shiro pulls out his leon blades and runs in to fight the giants. Guang jumped away from the tumbling giants, gliding downwards to the ground when the ice giant suddenly burst into frozen shards and from the wastes, a giant purple dragon of ice took form. "Is there any end to this bastard?" He spoke to himself as he turned his attention away from the giant and towards the mage which had conjured it. The raptor that got injured was now standing upon two additional hits before it would disappear. The gigantic Fiendsaurs attacked teh frozen colossus, jaw open wide, ready to clamp down on it. The raptors abandonned pursuit of the second giant, and accompanied Guang as they ran towards Icicle.Can't leave it to chance for long. Some aid wouldn't be too bad. He tought to himself. "YU! COME TO MY AID! SHOW THESE FOOLS the MIGHT OF THE SALAMANDER!" He cried out, his voice echoing across the wilds. "Now for you. Four Layered Magic Circle: Karmic Lightning Battle Formation!". Four magical circles took form around Icicle, which followed his movements. There was no way of escaping, and if they struck, he would get temporarily paralyzed. The red giant looked around curiously as it tried to pinpoint the location of "Yu" in order to avoid a surprise attack, though he still kept some of his attention sealed on the ongoing fight between the purple dragon and Guang. Icicle doesn't move. Shiro runs at giant with his blades. "Take this!" Shiro yells. The four magic circles goes off, sending a powerful torrent of electricity through his body. His frame began to convulse and shake from the static. Immediately after he would then find himself incapable of movement. This left him wide open for an attack. Guang and his raptors tore at his frame with their claws and Guang went in for the punch, striking him straight in the chest with the power of a siege weapon. The two Fiendsaurs that stood at the ready against the frozen dragon, both sank their teeth deep into the dragon's tail, and began to spin, sending the dragon hurtling in a circle, being used as a bludgeon againt Pharzuph. The dragon thrown at Pharzuph approached the Chaos Magic being at a threatening speed. The giant was going to attempt to cut down the dragon into many pieces but Pharzuph soon noticed that he had no grip on his scythes that were meant to be in his hands. Instead, he spotted them on the floor where he crashed into the ice demon that was no longer existing. The giant bared itself for the incoming projectile but in a different way than usual. Instead of putting its hands up to block, its right foot took a step back while also retracting its right arm. Pharzuph clenched his right fist tightly, almost threatening to implode his own hand with the pressure. The dragon was now inches away and Pharzuph himself wondered whether he'd be able to stop something of this size, with the momentum against him. The giant took a step forward, also swinging his hand at the same time, crashing with the dragon's head, but unfortunately for Pharzuph, he was suddenly pushed backwards by the force of the dragon. The dragon wasn't getting any slower and Pharzuph couldn't do much about it. But an idea suddenly came to the giant being, the humanoid creature grabbed the dragon swiftly, transitioning from the punch as getting Icicle's construction in a headlock. The giant suddenly jumped backwards, back first, driving the dragon's head into the floor, causing cracks all throughout its face. Pharzuph quickly let go before delivering a kick to the dragon, knocking its head off seeing that the head was now considerably weaker. Pharzuph then tried to make his way back to his scythes, though the fiendsaurs, the raptors and Guang himself was blocking his path. Category:Roleplay Category:Role Play Category:RP